Kaihun Sweet Box
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Box ini berisikan tumpukan oneshoot Kaihun bergenre sweet. Namja tan itu melamar Sehun minggu lalu,"Hei Sehunie …. Kita menikah yuk ! Sehunie mau kan jadi istri Jonginie!" "Mwo?" Sehun terpekik kaget. Menurut Sehun, Jongin sangat pintar dan lucu. Tapi saat Jongin mengajaknya menikah, Sehun kaget. Dia menyukai Jongin, suka sekali! Tapi menikah itu apa? Kaihun... KaixSehun. RnR


Title : Donut Wedding

Pairing : Kaihun

Cast : All member EXO

Genre : Romance, comedy, Brothership

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

.

.

.

KAIHUN ONESHOOT

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Sehun bertanya, "Eomma … menikah itu apa?"

Suho-eommanya tersenyum menyiapkan sarapan untuk namja kecilnya, "Menikah itu seperti pesta Ahjussi Lee Teuk dan Kang In minggu lalu, ingat?! Seperti Appa dan Eomma. Onew hyung dan Key. Mereka yang menikah berjanji akan selalu bersama dalam berbagi sehat dan sakit…. Saling mencintai dan saling menjaga"

"Ooohhhhh"

"Kenapa Honey?"

"Anni…" Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

Flashback

Ini semua gara-gara Jongin. Namja yang satu kelas dengannya di Nol Besar bunga Matahari.

Namja tan itu melamar Sehun minggu lalu, berteriak dari pintu "Hei Sehunie …. Kita menikah yuk ?! Sehunie mau kan jadi istri Jonginie?!"

"Mwo?" Sehun terpekik kaget.

Jongin tersenyum, "Pikir-pikir dulu, Sekarang aku mau 'demo' Sehunie ikutan ya?"

Lalu Jongin berdemo. Katanya dia tidak mau dianggap anak-anak, dan dia mengajak semua anak kelasnya berteriak 'BUKAN' setiap Lay Songsaengnim memanggil kelas dengan sebutan 'anak-anak'.

"Anyeong…. Anak-anak" Sapa Lay Songsaengnim begitu masuk kelas.

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" Jawab Jongin dengan keras diikuti anak lainnya.

Lay Songsaengnim mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa begitu anak-anak?"

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Lay Songsaengnim tersenyum, "Anak-anak…."

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn"

Kali ini lebih keras dan panjang. Semuanya tertawa, demo ternyata mengasikan pikir mereka.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, Lay Songsaengnim mengerti," Sepertinya Jonginie harus bercerita. Ayo maju kedepan!"

.

.

.

Jongin pun maju kedepan kelas dan bercerita bahwa kemarin dia menonton film tentang demonstrasi, judulnya Sehun lupa karna memakai bahasa inggris. Tapi kata Jonginie filmnya memberikan inspirasi.

Lay Songsaengnim menerangkan pada anak-anak inspirasi berarti ide.

Sehun kagum sekali pada Jonginie. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu, Sehun tahu Jonginie anak pintar meskipun suka mengacau dikelas. Itu yang diucapkan Baekki, sahabat Sehun. "Jonginie si pengacau."

Jongin penuh dengan ide dikepalanya. Saat pelajaran bernyanyi misalnya, Jongin mengusulkan agar semua perkataan dinyanyikan. Lay Songsaengnim pun senang mendengar ide tersebut. Sangat kreatif, kemudian menjelaskan kreatif artinya punya banyak ide yang bagus.

Kelas bernyanyi dengan riang. Bahkan Xiumin diledek tembem oleh Luhan dibalasnya dengan rap yang absurd sambil nari-nari " Daripada kamu ikan LOHAN"

Kelas jadi gaduh dalam gelora tawa.

Menurut Sehun, Jongin sangat pintar dan lucu. Tapi saat Jongin mengajaknya menikah, Sehun kaget. Dia menyukai Jongin, suka sekali! Tapi menikah itu apa? Makanya Sehun bertanya pada Eommanya.

Flashback End.

.

.

.

Sebelum bel masuk Sehun selalu bermain ayunan dengan Baekki dan Soo-i.

"Ayo dorong…. Soo-I nanti giliran"

Kungsoo mendorongnya sambil berhitung keras-keras.

" 1…. 2… 3…. 4…. 5…"

Tiba-tiba Jongin datang bersandar ditiang ayunan. "Sehunie … Jonginie mau bicara"

"Akh… Jonginie pengganggu! Sehunie kan lagi main ayunan!" Seru Baekki merengut, "Pergi sana! Jonginie main sama yang lain saja!"

"Jonginie kan ngajak Sehunie bukan kalian!" Cibir Jongin pada Baekki dan Soo-i. " Yuk Sehunie!"

Soo-I berhenti mendorong "Sehunie jangan!" Mereka berdua memajukan bibirnya. Mata mereka menatap Jongin galak" Jonginie anak yang nakal! Pengacau! Kemarin Jonginie merobek kertas lipat Baekki"

"Tidak sengaja kok! Lagian bukan dirobek tapi kena air tumpah"

"Tapi jadi robek"

"Kertasnya aja yang ketipisan!" jawab Jongin kalem. " Cobain aja Baekki pake kayu lipat."

"Huh! Dasar pengacau!" Baekki masuk kelas diikuti Soo-I dibelakangnya.

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin. "Jonginie mau bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun malu-malu.

"Jonginie cuma mau ngajak lagi Sehunie menikah" Tutur Jongin sambil mendorong ayunan. "Kalau lihat diflm sih biasa aja. Kadang bertengkar, Kadang jalan-jalan, Atau cuma bicara aja terus makan dan nonton tv. Tidak susah kok! Mau ya?"

"Tapi Sehunie tidak mau bertengkar sama Jonginie, Kata eomma menikah artinya berbagi suka-duka dan berbagi penyakit juga…"

"Kalau begitu kita main aja. Jonginie kan selalu bermain sama Sehunie"

"Sehunie nanya eomma dulu ya?"

"Ne. Tanyain cepet-cepet. Jonginie tidak sabar. Anak-anak lain udah tahu kita mau menikah, kok eomma Sehunie belum tahu sih?" Sehun menunduk malu.

.

.

.

"Eomma?"

"Hmm" Suho berhenti melipat pakaian Sehun. "Kata Eomma, Jonginie nakal tidak?"

"Siapa yang bilang Jonginie nakal?"

"Baekki. Kemarin Jonginie menumpahkan air pada kertas lipatnya. Baekki selalu bilang Jonginie nakal. Luhanie dan Xiuminie juga bilangnya Jonginie nakal."

Suho tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan kembali melipat pakaian. "Jonginie punya pistol air" Sehun terus bercerita. "Dia main tembak-tembakan sama Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao. Kemarin Chen nangis karna ditembak Kris."

"Oh ya?"

Sehun mengangguk." Kena celananya. Basah seperti ngompol. Jonginie tertawa sambil guling-guling dirumput sama anak lainnya. Mereka pura-pura jadi ban mobil mau menabrak Chen. Dia jadi marah. Akhirnya Chen musuhan sama Jonginie dan gengnya."

"Begitu…"

"Tapi Sehunie tidak musuhan sama Jonginie." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar bocah!

"Jonginie pernah dihukum Lay Songsaengnim karna melempar popcorn ke atas langit-langit kelas. Jonginie main salju popcorn. Lay Songsaengnim bilang tidak baik buang-buang makanan. Jonginie dihukum menyapu lantai. Tapi dia malah jadi tukang sapu kakek-kakek. Dia menyapu lamaaaaa sekali, sambil bungkuk dan batuk-batuk. Lalu Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan, Kris juga, Tao juga sama. Semua jadi tukang sapu kakek-kakek bungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk…"

Suho tertawa kecil.

Sehun meneruskan," Eomma kata Lay Songsaengnim … Jonginie sangat pintar"

Suho tahu Sehunnya mulai menyukai Jongin. Soal kenakalannya Suho juga tahu dan pernah melihatnya sendiri ketika Jongin bermain stalker pada Lay Songsaengnim.

Saat itu Lay Songsaengnim hampir berteriak memarahi mereka karna kemanapun pergi belasan bocah itu akan mengikutinya. Mereka dikomando Jongin. Mereka berbaris menguntit Lay Songsaengnim istirahat, ke kamar mandi, ke kantor kepala sekolah dan terakhir menunggu sabar ketika Lay Songsaengnim makan siang sambil bertelefon dengan namjachingunya.

Charisma Jongin luar biasa, Ia berbakat jadi pemimpin.

"Eomma?"

"Ya, Honey"

Sehun takut bertanya… tapi harus. " Boleh Sehunie menikah sama Jonginie ?"

Suho menahan senyumnya, "Jonginie baik kan sama Sehunie?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Jongin memang tidak pernah mengganggunya. "Boleh" Suho memberikan izin.

.

.

.

"Jonginie… Kita boleh menikah."

"YESSS…." Jongin mengepal tinjunya keatas lalu berlari berputar mengelilingi Sehun.

Sehun kecil bertepuk tangan dan tertawa.

"Aku pesawat terbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang…." Jongin merentangkan tangannya, "Merunduk! Hey pohon-pohon" Lalu di tubruknya tubuh anak-anak dengan tangannya "AWASSSS!"

"Jonginie… Kamu nakal!" Xiumin menjerit pipinya tertampar sampai kemerahan. " Minnie aduin sama Lay Songsaengnim"

"Bilangin sanaaaaaaaa…. Dasar pengadu! Siiiiiiinggggggg… Siiiiinggggggggggg"

Sehun duduk dibangku dekat ruang kelas Nol Besar Mawar—kelas sebelahnya. Menunggu Jonginnya kelelahan.

Jongin menyusulnya terengah-engah capek, " Kita menikahnya besok saja!" tawar Jongin tersenyum cerah, "Mau ya?"

"Mau"

"Besok ya? Tos dulu." Mereka tos.

"Setelah menikah… Jonginie jemput Sehunie setiap hari" Jongin membeberkan rencananya. "Tapi Sehunie mesti bangun pagi, soalnya eomma mengantar Taemin hyung juga. Kita duduk dikursi belakang sambil nikah."

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Taemin hyung nakal tidak?"

"Tidak, dia baik tapi cuek. Kerjanya hanya main game dengan Minho hyung"

"Siapa Minho hyung ?" Sehun baru tahu nama itu sekarang dan ia asing untuk mendengarnya.

Jongin mencubit pelan pipi Sehun, "Minho hyung itu namjachingu Taemin hyung"

Sehun mengerti. Sebelumnya Jongin pernah memberitahu namjachingu artinya pacaran. Sehun bertanya kembali,"Nanti Jonginie kerja apa?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, " Jonginie mau jadi penemu vitamin. Semua ada 26 vitamin dari A-Z. Jonginie mau cari sisanya. Kalau udah ketemu, Jonginie masukin kedalam buble tea biar pas Sehunie minum bakal sehat terus."

Sehun tersenyum manis, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Jongin menatapnya dengan riang. "Jonginie suka Sehunie. Mata Sehunie indah mirip bulan sabit. Bibir tipis Sehunie merah kayak cherry. Jonginie menyukai bulan sabit dan Cherry."

Sehun terkikik. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Jonginie gombal!"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah besok yang dijanjikan Jongin kemarin.

Disekolah, namja 5 tahun itu memberi Sehun donat dan mendorong ayunannya.

"Donat buat Sehunie?" Namja manis itu tersenyum, "Kue nikah?"

"Bukan… itu cincin pernikahan!"

"Kenapa harus donat?!"

"Orang dewasa berpegangan tangan karna mereka memakai cincin pernikahan, jadi mereka terus berpegangan biar cincinnya tidak hilang atau jatuh. Jonginie mau menikah sama Sehunie, tapi tidak bisa pegang tangan Sehunie terus-terusan. Jonginie harus menggambar, menulis, perang-perangan, ngupil….. makanya pake donat aja. Kita makan cincinnya biar tidak hilang."

Menurut Sehun, ide tersebut bagus sekali.

Akhirnya mereka memakan donatnya sampai habis. Hari ini udara kebetulan agak dingin. Lay Songsaengnim memutuskan untuk memanggil anak-anak masuk kelas lebih awal kemudian membacakan kisah si kerudung merah dan si serigala jahat. Sehun menyimaknya, sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin dengan tersenyum lebar.

Perasaannya seperti meminum buble tea rasa baru. Sangat manis.

~ Donut Wedding ~

++++++++++++ FIN ++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

RainDay:

Rain nyuri waktu disela HIATUS. Yang nunggu ff Rain yang laen sabar ya! Soalnya Rain mau UTS. Minta doanya chingu, moga ujiannya lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan. Amin.

Jika 'My Kaihun' kumpulan drable tragis yang tokoh utamanya mati mulu. Rain persembahin 'Kaihun Sweet Box' kumpulan oneshoot comedy-romance-brothership.

Ff ini didedikasi buat saeng tercinta "ParkHyunRee" kami dekat lewat PM.

Dia selalu bilang bahwa gak semua ff yaoi mesti nyerempet rate M. Rain setuju! Karna sekarang lagi maraknya ff Mpreng / full NC tiap chapnya (padahal authornya masih dibawah umur). Dia pengennya bikin ff itu brothership, jadi bagi yang bacanya punya pesan moral tersendiri. HORE! Rain dukung 100 persen. (hehe… FF No Regret Life ada NCan# jadi malu! Tapi kedepannya bakal di skip)

FF Tanpa NC VS Full NC siapa yang menang?

Rain pernah baca ff bagus bgt cuma karna reviewnya dikit, si authornya gak dilanjut malah pindah ke wp. Rain gak ngerti, apa banyak bgt sider atau kualitas si reader sendiri gak ada. Banyak reader yang gak bisa ngebedain mana ff bagus sama yang buruk.

Dibanding dengan ff yang satunya lagi Rain baca. Rain rasa penulisannya berantakan, banyak typo. Gaya bahasanya juga jelek tapi karna tiap chapnya full NC, yang review nyampe ratusan! (kecuali authornya udah terkenal banget, mau ada NC atau tanpa NC gak ngaruh! tetep yang reviewnya suka banyak. Exp : Eon "Nellicious" dia author fav Rain, semua ffnya bagus-bagus)

Itu sih balik lagi sama readernya sendiri bukan….. (Tergantung selera)

Silahkan review …. No Bash!

See u next oneshoot !


End file.
